Yugioh, mutt and moneybags
by Meowzy-chan
Summary: A nice one shot. Seto and Joey meet at the beach, and a series of unfortunate events follows. (NOT lemon or ecchi or whatever)
1. Chapter one

Yu-gi-oh, mutt and moneybags.

Disclaimer.

Good day to thee. Ah another story, another disclaimer.

So here goes. Firstly, I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Or the characters. Or the beach.

Secondly, yes, I am a Seto/Joey shipper. (that would seem obvious)

I tried a different story approach this time. So it's not humor, like my other fics.

Also, it's just these three chapters. No more.

When you see a horizontal line, it means the point of view has changed!

Uhm… that's it I think. Enjoy the fic. and review

* * *

Chapter one.

'Finally! Summer vacation!' Joey thought as the school bell rang. All his classmates immediately started talking excitedly about their holidays. Joey slammed his book shut and started packing his bag. He was not going anywhere this year. The same as all the previous years.  
"So mutt, where are you going on holiday?" asked a voice. Joey immediately looked up and stared into the face of Seto Kaiba, his eternal rival.  
"Oops, I forgot! You probably can't afford a decent vacation!" Seto continued. Joey flushed.  
"I'm staying here moneybags, but in return I'm hoping you are taking a long vacation, far away from here." he said.  
"Yes mutt, I would if I had that luxury. But as president of one of the largest corporations in the world, I can't spare any time. You on the other hand, appear to have nothing better to do." Seto retorted.  
'Damn Kaiba! He knows nothing about me.' Joey thought, clenching his fists.  
"I'll see you around mutt." Kaiba said, turning to the door.  
"Later, moneybags!" Joey replied. Kaiba gave a slight wave with his left hand as he left the classroom.

* * *

Seto sat down in the sand and opened his laptop.  
"Do you always have to work Seto? Can't you play for once?" Mokuba asked.  
"Sorry Mokuba. I'm busy. Go play with Seth." Seto replied.  
"Well, okay then." Mokuba pouted.  
Seto's yami took Mokuba by the hand and led him a short distance away, to start construction on a sandcastle.  
'Peace and quiet.' Seto thought, continuing his work. After a few minutes however, he was interrupted by someone he'd rather not see right now.  
"Moneybags..." said a voice. Seto sighed and looked up.  
"What are doing here?" Joey Wheeler asked.  
"Am I not allowed to sit here?" Seto snapped.  
"You know perfectly well that is not what I mean."  
Seto did have a good reason for coming to the beach, but he was not about to explain himself to the mutt. "Mokuba likes the beach, and Seth has a strange attraction to it too, as all the other yami do." Seto responded. "But what are you doing here?"  
"I'm enjoying my holiday. It's nice and peaceful here." Joey responded.  
"Well, not anymore is it?" Seto asked. He liked getting on Joey's nerves.  
"I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone." Joey compromised. Seto nodded and watched Joey walk off. He sighed and then turned back to his work, not noticing the wind that was starting to blow.

After a few hours the sky started to turn dark.  
"Hey Mokuba, I think it's about time we go back home!" Seto called, closing his laptop.  
"Yes, it seems like there is a storm brewing." Seth said, looking up at the clouds. An elderly man approached them.  
"Didn't you hear? There's a tornado headed this way. We were told to evacuate the beach." the man said to Seto, before walking on.  
'A tornado? But what about...'  
"Seth, take Mokuba and go on ahead. I... forgot something." Seto said to his yami. Seth stared at him for a moment, before nodding. "Good luck."

Seto ran past the shore. He was sure that the mutt wouldn't have heard about the tornado yet, and might still be around here. It started to rain, and the wind was howling, louder and louder. Seto spotted a person standing in the distance.  
"Hey! Mutt!" Seto called. The person turned around to face him. But an enormous wave suddenly came out of nowhere and dragged the helpless boy into the ocean. Seto gasped and sped up, until he reached the point where the boy had been standing. He stared into the sea, but the water was wild and restless.


	2. Chapter two

Yu-gi-oh, mutt and moneybags.

Chapter two.

Joey was surrounded by darkness. In the distance, he heard someone calling his name. He tried to yell back, but made no sound. The calling grew louder. It was a voice Joey recognized only too well.  
"Hey mutt!" The voice shouted, and Joey felt a stinging pain in his left cheek. He opened his eyes and Seto's face swam into view.  
"So, you're still alive then?" Seto asked. Joey sat up straight, feeling his face.  
"Did you have to hit me?" Joey asked in an irritated voice.  
"It was the only way to get you to wake up. And besides, it felt good." Seto said shrugging.  
"What happened?" Joey asked. He looked around. They were sitting on the floor of a large cave. In response to Joey's question, Seto pointed to the exit. Outside, It was raining heavily. The howling of the wind was echoing off the walls.  
"Tornado." Seto said simply.  
"Oh." Joey replied. There were a few minutes of silence.  
"Can't you use your cellphone to call someone?" Joey asked. He knew Seto always had a cellphone with him.  
"Nope. It broke when I had to save you from drowning." Seto replied, staring blankly ahead. Joey felt a surge of guilt, and hoped he didn't have to pay Seto back. That cellphone must've cost a lot of money.  
Seto pulled his knees up to his face and stared outside, still as a statue. His icy-blue eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. After thirty minutes without talking, Joey was bored out of his mind. Seto however, remained where he was. Just staring. Joey wondered how the CEO managed that. He was starting to feel tired, and wondered when the damn storm would stop. He curled up on the floor, and closed his eyes. The cold was starting to get to him. He was dressed for the beach, and not to be trapped in a damp cave. He shivered.

* * *

Seto watched as the stormed outside raged on. It would be a while before it would go down. He looked back and saw Joey lying on the floor. He was curled up like a dog. He was also shivering. Seto sighed and took off his trench coat.

* * *

Joey was starting to feel numb. The cold was stinging every part of his body. Suddenly, he was covered by something warm, like a blanket. He pulled it up to his face a bit more. It smelled like cologne.

* * *

Seto sat down again, his back leaning against the wall. He looked around, but there was no wood or anything else to make a fire with. He closed his eyes, his breath turning into a cloud before him.

* * *

Joey slowly woke up. He kept his eyes closed, and heard the wind howling outside. Obviously, the storm was still going on, though it had subsided a bit. He sat up and felt something fall off him. It was Seto's trench coat. Wondering vaguely what that was doing there, Joey spotted Seto sitting against the wall of the cave. He wasn't moving at all. In fact, if Joey didn't see him breathing, he could have sworn Seto was dead.  
"Hey moneybags, what's the meaning of this?" Joey asked, walking over to Seto. Seto opened his ice-colored eyes. But when examining the CEO more closely, Joey noticed that his eyes weren't the only thing with an icy color. Seto's lips had developed a strange, blue-ish complexion. His face was also a lot paler than usual.  
"Whas the meaning of what?" Seto asked weakly. Joey sighed and covered Seto with his trench coat.  
"You should have kept the coat yourself." he hissed.  
"C-cant tell me what to do, m-mutt." Seto muttered, his eyes narrowing. Joey rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a faint calling could be heard outside. Joey got to his feet walked out the cave. He could see two people in the distance. One of them was rather tall, and the other really small.  
"Hey! Over here!" Joey called, waving at them. They came running towards him, and he soon recognized them as Seth and Mokuba. Mokuba greeted him enthusiastically. Seth however, cut right to the chase.  
"Where is Seto?" he asked.  
"In there." Joey said, pointing at the cave. He led them inside. Seth picked Seto up from the ground, as Mokuba hopped around, trying to see whether his big brother was alright.  
"He'll be fine." Seth said, and Joey felt a surge of relief. "Here, take this and walk to the nearest bus stop." the priest continued, as Mokuba handed Joey a large umbrella and a bus ticket.  
"But what about..." Joey began.  
"We will take care of Seto." Seth said sharply. Joey sighed and they left the cave, Seth carrying his hikari and Mokuba running to keep up with him.


	3. Chapter three

Yu-gi-oh, mutt and moneybags.

Chapter three.

The next day Joey was standing in front of the gates to Seto's mansion. He knew the guards would not let him in, but he had to see if Seto was alright. Even though he hated the CEO's guts, he did owe him. Big time. He peered around, but there was nobody in sight. Swiftly, he clambered over the fence, and landed in the front yard. So far, he hadn't been seen. He slowly approached the house, keeping low to the ground.

* * *

Seth was watching Joey approach the house on the security camera's monitors.  
'Who does he think he is? Karate kid?' Seth thought, and he grinned. He pressed a button and said "Guards, bring the intruder in here."

After a five minute wait, two tall security guards carried a struggling Joey in the room.  
"Let go of me, dammit!" Joey shouted, trying to kick the guard's shins. Seth nodded and the guards let go. Joey fell to the floor with a bang, and the guards left again.  
"What is your business here?" Seth asked. He already knew the answer, but like his hikari, he enjoying teasing Joey.

* * *

"I want to see Seto!" Joey demanded.  
"Well, you are at the wrong place then. Seto is not here." Seth replied simply.  
"What do you mean, he's not here?" Joey asked, sitting up.  
"He was taken to the hospital." Seth answered.  
"The hospital!" Joey repeated. Surely Seto wasn't that sick. Joey once again felt a surge of guilt.  
"Oh, it's not your fault." Seth commented. "You have to understand that Seto is under a lot of pressure right now. His father is dead, and he now has to take care of a large business corporation, a little brother, and an ancient Egyptian. That is why he visits the beach every so often. To clear his mind. But a few days in the hospital would do him some good." Seth explained. Joey gasped. He never realized that Seto was under so much stress.  
"Well... Okay then. Uhm... thanks." He slowly got up and left the room.  
"Room 112!" Seth called after him, grinning. Joey stopped in his tracks. How did Seth know he was going to visit Seto?

When Joey entered room 112, he got a quite a surprise. Seto was being restrained by two nurses.  
"Let go dammit! I need to go home! My brother needs me, and I still have a report to finish!"  
"Sir, please lie down!"  
"Your asses are fired! You hear me!"  
Joey watched the scene a little bit longer, trying hard to hold in his laughter. When Seto noticed him however, he quickly fell silent at the look Seto gave him.  
"Mutt..." He said, his eyes narrowing. The nurses looked at each other and nodded, before letting go of Seto.  
"Moneybags." Joey replied, grinning. Seto sat down on his bed, and Joey grabbed a chair to sit too.  
"So what brings you here?" Seto asked.  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright. That is all." Joey answered gruffly.  
"Well, I would be fine if these damn nurses would just let me go home. But that is none of your business." Seto said.  
"So why did you do it?" Joey asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Do what?" Seto asked distractedly.  
"Give me your coat." Joey replied.  
"Well, I couldn't let my mutt freeze to death could I?" Seto said, and Joey could have sworn he saw a quick grin on the CEO's face.  
"I suppose that answer will suffice." Joey said, getting up.  
"Oh, you do know that if you tell anyone about this you are road kill right?" Seto asked. Joey snorted in reply.  
"Like I would brag about the fact that Seto Kaiba saved my life two times in one day." he said, turning to leave.  
"See you around mutt." Seto said, his cold eyes narrowing again.  
"Later moneybags." Joey replied, hiding his grin.


End file.
